Timeline (Duo Latera)
Here is the timeline for Duo Latera. A scenario by EnderAlan04. "Duo Latera" means Two Sides in Latin. 2020 * July 13th, 2020: US Senator Elizabeth Warren of Massachusetts receives the 2020 Democratic nomination. * July 15th, 2020: Elizabeth Warren chooses US Representative Tim Ryan of Ohio as her running mate at the Democratic National Convention in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. * July 18th, 2020: '''Businessman and Founder of Starbucks, Howard Schultz announces his 2020 presidential campaign as an Independent. * '''August 1st, 2020: The Global Economy enters a recession, mainly affecting North America and Europe. * August 22nd, 2020: ** President Donald Trump and Vice President Mike Pence receives the 2020 Republican nomination. ** In the awake of their nomination, Protests occur at the Republican National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina. One person tried to assassinate Donald Trump but failed. He was arrested for life after the failed assassination. * October 3rd, 2020: '''The First 2020 US presidential debate is held in Hartford, Connecticut. * '''October 10th, 2020: '''The Second 2020 US presidential debate is held in Ann Arbor, Michigan. * '''October 17th, 2020: '''The Third 2020 US presidential debate is held in Salt Lake City, Utah. * '''November 3rd, 2020: ** The 2020 U.S presidential election is held. The Democratic Ticket of Elizabeth Warren and Tim Ryan defeats the Republican Ticket of Donald Trump and Mike Pence and the Independent Ticket of Howard Schultz and John Hickenlooper. ** In the 2020 US congressional elections, The Democratic Party takes control the senate (51 Democrats-47 Republicans-2 Independents) and remain control of the House of Representatives. ** In the 2020 US gubernatorial elections, Democrats gain West Virginia with Richard Ojeda, while Republicans gain Montana with Tim Fox. * November 17th, 2020: '''The Xbox Infinity is released to the public by Microsoft. It launches with Halo Infinite, which is also released on the Xbox One. * '''December 14th, 2020: '''The PlayStation 5 is released to the public by Sony. 2021 * '''January 20th, 2021: Elizabeth Warren is inaugurated President of the United States. She becomes the first female to hold the office of POTUS. * November 2nd, 2021: The 2021 US Gubernatorial Elections are held. ** New Jersey: Republican Bob Hugin defeats Democratic Incumbent Phil Murphy. ** Virginia: Republican Ed Gillespie defeats Democrat Justin Fairfax. 2022 * March 3rd, 2022: '''Nintendo releases the Switch Duo. * '''March 6th, 2022: Black Panther 2 is released in theaters. * May 14th, 2022: '''The Medicare-for-all act is signed by President Elizabeth Warren, with the approval of Congress. Every American is now covered for healthcare. * '''November 6th, 2022: The 2022 U.S Elections are held. ** In the 2022 US Congressional Elections, The Democratic Party gains 3 seats in the senate (54 Democrats-44 Republicans-2 Independents). The Republican Party has a few gains in the House of Representative, but the Democratic Party holds onto it. 2023 * May 3rd, 2023: '''Mario Kart 9 is released on the Nintendo Switch Duo. It adds to characters to the series such as Nabbit, Kamek, Big Boom, Poom Poom, and Green Gold Luigi. Like Pink Gold Peach, Green Gold Luigi becomes a meme with the Nintendo community. 2024 * '''November 5th, 2024: The 2024 U.S presidential election is held, along with senate, house, gubernatorial and local elections. ** In the 2024 U.S presidential election, The Democratic Ticket of Incumbent President Elizabeth Warren and Vice President Tim Ryan defeats the Republican Ticket of U.S Senator Ted Cruz of Texas and Governor Mike DeWine of Ohio. ** In the 2020 US Congressional Elections, The Republicans gain 3 seats in the senate. The two independent senators retire from the senate and their seats are picked up democrats. (53 Democrats-47 Republicans). 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 Category:Timeline Category:Scenario: Duo Latera